


Jenga Hijinks

by Vanitas_Repliku_26



Series: Organization Kids [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, omg, ooollldddd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/pseuds/Vanitas_Repliku_26
Summary: Roxel and Zemyx are playing Jenga with stakes. Stakes go from good to hilarious to cute. Read and Review, please. Contains RoxZem.





	Jenga Hijinks

"If I win," Roxel said as he carefully pulled out a block from the Jenga tower and placed it on top. "You have to sing me any song I want."

Zemyx smiled as he pulled out a block. "If I win, you have to call me 'Superior' for a week."

"Well, if I win, you have to run around the castle."

Zemyx scoffed as he pulled out a block. "That's-"

"Naked. And yelling, "I'm a pretty princes"."

Zemyx scowled as he put his blocked on top. "If I win, you have to burn all of Uncle Marluxia's roses and make sure he doesn't catch you."

"Suicidal now are we?" Roxel put a Jenga block on the top of the tower. "If I win, you have to go up to Aunt Larxene, hug her, and say 'I love you, Aunty'."

Zemyx shivered. "You know she hates being called 'Aunt'."

"I know." Roxel smiled complacently as he sat down.

Zemyx frowned before he scratched his spiked hair. "Um…if I win…..then you have go to Destiny Islands, find Sora and tell him he's gay for Riku."

"Oh, yeah? If I win you have to go up to Uncle Saix and tell him he's a stupid lycan that's whupped."

"Well, if I win-"

The two continued on with their high stakes game in the kitchen, their tower growing higher and high and more unstable.

"If I win," Roxel stuck out his tongue thoughtfully as he carefully placed a block on the top of the teetering tower. "Then you have to kiss me."

Zemyx started slightly, staring at the red-head in surprise, before he tried to figure out a better stake than Number XVI's.

"If I win-"

Before Zemyx could finish, the tower finally collapsed.

"Ha! I win!" Roxel cheered as Zemyx pouted slightly. "And since I won…"

"Yeah, yeah." Zemyx rolled his eyes as he leaned closer to the red-head before he gently pressed his lips to the other's.

When the two pulled back they both stared at each other before Roxel smiled.

"Wanna play again?"

"Yeah!"

The two began rapidly setting up the Jenga tower again to start another High-Stakes Jenga.


End file.
